The Return of the Orichalcos: The Series
by Kyuubi-kun45
Summary: A series based off of my previous fic The Return of the Orichalcos


The Return of the Orichalcos: The Series

Hey Kyuubi here and I just wanted to say two things : that its been a while and that Yu-gi-oh will always and forever be owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Now on to the story.

 **Chapter 1: vs Shark**

One day in Neo Heartland City, Shark was walking to the duel arena cause last week he got a message on his d-pad that read "Come to the Neo Heartland Central Duel Arena in one week. I will be waitng." ' _Who challenged me to a duel'_ Shark thought as he entered the arena seeing his opponent standing in the middle of it.

Shark asked the mysterious figure "Who are you?" The person answered with "You will find out soon enough. Now activate your D-pad and lets get this duel started." With that Shark activated his D-pad and D-Gazer and his opponent did the same. When the mysterious figure activated his D-pad, Shark thought he noticed something familiar about his opponents D-pad but he dismissed it until he knew for sure it was him.

Shark(Geargia Rampage){4000}

John Surge(Chaos){4000}

"I will take the first move" the figure said as he drew his sixth card. ' _This is very good, the majority of the pieces are here. Just need to wait a few turns.'_ "I will set two cards face down and end my turn." The figure said as two cards appeared on the field. Shark then decided to take the initative for offense. "My turn, I draw." Shark said as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Green Gadget in attack mode." As Shark said that a green machine with a gear on its back appeared and started to glow red. (Green Gadget/Lv4/Earth/ATK1400/DEF600) "Now when green gadget is summoned i can add a red gadget to my hand." Shark said as his desired card was ejected from the D-pad into his waiting hand. "Now I set one card face down and end my turn." Then a ard appeared in the spell and trap zone of Shark's field.

"My turn." The figure said as he drew his card. " The end for you has come Shark. I will take great pleasure in taking your soul as i did your friend Yuma. For I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Shark stood there frozen in shock as his lingering suspicions were made into fact. He then had a look of pure rage as he finally found the person who took his friend Yuma's soul. The person named John Surge. Then John took off his cloak to reveal himself to Shark. "I thought it was you. John Surge." Shark said in a rage filled voice. "Yes it is me. but now back to the duel. I set one monster face down and activate Graceful Charity" John said as he drew three cards then proceeded to discard two. "Now with the scale 1 of Stargazer Magician and scale 8 of Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum scale!" John exclamed as he threw the cards dow on his D-pad's now visible Pendulum Zones. "But that will end my turn." John said as his two Pendulum Monsters appeared.

"My turn, I draw!" Shark said. "I will summon out Geargiattacker in attack mode. Now Green Gadget destroy his face down monster with gear grind." The monster attacked and revealed a Cyber Jar, destroying itself and Shark's monsters. "Now each of us excavates the top five cards of our decks summoning out any Lv4 or below monsters in face up attack mode or face down defense mode." John said as he had already excavated one card adding to his hand since it wasn't a Lv4. The next four cards though were different. "I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf, Y-Dragon Head, X-Head Cannon, and Z-Metal Tank." John said as the aforementioned monsters appeared on his field. (Pitch-Black Warwolf/Lv4/Dark/ATK1600/DEF600) (Y-Dragon Head/Lv4/Light/ATK1500/DEF1600) (X-Head Cannon/Lv4/Light/ATK1800/DEF1500) (Z-Metal Tank/Lv4/Light/ATK1500/DEF1300)

Shark then started to excavate his cards. He added three to his hand and set two monsters in face down defense. "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." Shark said.

"My turn, and the end of this duel." John said as he drew "I sacrifice X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to summon one of the most powerful and ancient beasts, COME FORTH MY SERVANT! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" John screamed as his three alphabet machine monsters turned to stone and then were blown away only to be replaced by the behemoth known as the Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor. (Obelisk the Tormentor/Lv10/Divine/ATK4000/DEF4000)

Shark just stood there frozen in fear as he looked one the most powerful cards in the eyes. "N-no way. These cards were said to have been buried with Yugi Moto when he died." Shark said with true fear in his voice. "They weren't buried with him. they were kept by my family for generations. Now I activate my two face down cards Gravity Axe-Grarl and Big Bang Shot." John said as his two cards rose and equipped to Obelisk. "Obelsk's special ability will cause these spells to be destroyed at the end of the turn but htat will never come cause im ending this duel here." (Obelisk/ATK4000+1400=5400) "Now with Big Bang Shot, Obelisk gets the ability to deal piercing damage when he attacks. Which is now, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR ATTACK WITH RAGING AX SLASH!" John screamed as Obelisk attacked cutting Shark's Green Gadget and dealing damage to his lifepoints which ended the duel.

John Surge(4000)

Shark(4000-4800=0)

Shark noticed the seal start to shrink around him and he screamed as his soul was ripped from his body and fell to the ground in a comatose state.

"Another offering for my mother acquired. Now to find the holder of Galaxy-Eyes." John said walking away from the now soulless Shark.

Well that was scary. Looks like John has struck again. This time taking the soul of Shark AKA Reginald Kastle. What motive does this John Surge have for using the Orichalcos and the Egyptian God Cards? We'll find out soon. Just please make sure to Read & Review. This is Kyuubi-kun45 signin off.


End file.
